Nabonaga
= Overview = Nabonaga the Dark Dragon is an ancient beast who dwells in a lair on the Frozen Continent in the north. Said to be "older than time itself", Nabonaga has personally witnessed the full history of the world. According to Iliona, the Neverus Tribe approached Nabonaga for help during their war with humanity, but he refused their plea. Iliona speculates that if Nabonaga had joined the battle, the Neverus Tribe would still be around today, yet another testament to his great power. To this day, Nabonaga slumbers in his lair... Artifacts of Nabonga The Artifacts of Nabonaga are a set of ancient armor and sword embedded with rare and powerful Onyx stone. There are four pieces in the set: the Gauntlet of Nabonaga, Boots of Nabonaga, Armor of Nabonaga and finally the Blade of Nabonaga. Long ago, the artifacts were scattered all across Namaria. After Opala is kidnapped by Osira, Kai and his party infiltrate Mount Dreadclaw. Though they fail to rescue Opala, they intercept an important crate, and inside the Gauntlet of Nabonaga. When Kai touches the gauntlet, he has a vision of a mysterious man. The man warns Kai of the danger of the artifacts and that they could destroy humanity. He also gives Kai clues as to where to find the remaining pieces. Kai and his friends decide to gather the artifacts themselves to prevent their misuse. Kai's group obtains the Boots of Nabonaga in the Blackeagle Fortress after defeating Richter the mercenary. They then travel to the Temple of Sun for the Armor of Nabonaga, however they are obstructed by Osira who manages to escape with the Armor. The race begins to reach the Frozen Continent. Where the Blade of Nabonaga is located, guarded by Nabonaga himself. Osira plans to offer her sister Opala as a gift to Nabonaga in exchange for the blade, giving Kai two critical reasons to get there first. Meeting Nabonaga Kai and his friend eventually manage to meet Nabonaga, but Nabonaga reveals the truth to them. The mysterious man Kai met in his vision, was actually Emperor Bastorahl, the mastermind plotting to destroy humanity. Kai had been manipulated into gathering the artifacts by Bastorahl, who Nabonaga identifies as a descendant of the An'Terra Clan, beings created by the Neverus Tribe. Having learned the truth behind the deception, Kai agrees to leave the blade under Nabonaga's protection. Shortly after, Rüghart arrives with prisoners Opala and a betrayed Osira. Kai defeats Rüghart, and Nabonaga finishes the bandit off with a burst of flames. With the Gauntlet, Boots and Armor of Nabonaga in their possession, Kai and his friends follow Nabonaga's advice and set off to the Hills of Sanctus to destroy the artifacts. Nabonaga sees hope for humanity within Kai and his friends. Still, he warns them that if he should be disturbed again, they will be enemies... Battling Nabonaga Nabonaga is one of the 8 Ultimas in LOQO 2. For more detailed stats information, click here. After completing the main storyline of the game, Kai can return to Nabonaga's lair to challenge him in battle. If Kai wins, Nabonaga acknowledges his power and gives him the Blade of Nabonaga, saying that he can think of no better guardian. Losing to Nabonaga unlocks a special scene. In the Eastern Edition, Farah will offer herself to become Nabonaga's mate in exchange for everyone else's lives. In the Western Edition, both Farah and Opala will stay behind to tame and pleasure the massive beast. Despite getting a Game Over screen, you will be allowed to continue, thereby allowing you to keep the unlocked CGs for viewing in your Art Gallery.